Did You Know? (Lab Rats)
... That Lab Rats was originally called Billion Dollar Freshman? *... That Tyrel Jackson Williams was on Pair of Kings, another Disney XD show? *... That both Douglas and Donald Davenport have a large ego? *... That Spencer Boldman had a recurring role on Disney XD's former series I'm in the Band? *...That the character 'Chase' was originally 'Brad' and Bree did not exist? *... That Tyrel Jackson Williams is the younger brother of Tyler James Williams of Everybody Hates Chris and Disney Channel movie Let It Shine? *... That Kelli Berglund's astrological sign is Aquarius? *...That Tyrel Jackson Williams guest starred on Everybody Hates Chris and Good Luck Charlie? *... That Billy Unger starred as Wesley in an episode of Sonny With a Chance? *... That Garret Backstrom, who plays Ethan, dated Shake It Up star Bella Thorne? *... That Billy Unger guest starred in the episode "The Wrath of Swan" on Disney XD's Kickin' It? *... That on the set, if you walked out the tunnel from the lab, you would end up in the living room set and the school is next to the lab? *... That Billy Unger guest starred in Disney series A.N.T Farm? *... That Kelli Berglund used to be on the show Hip Hop Harry? *... That Lab Rats and Disney Channel's Austin and Ally ''share the same stage? *... That Tyrel Jackson Williams brother, Tyler James Williams, is in the episode Back From the Future? *... There is a mini series called ''Lab Rats: Who is Marcus? in the lead-up to Season 2? Created by Leo and the lab rats? *... That Adam, Bree, and Chase's first initials spell out ABC and Mr. Davenport's first name starts with D, so the original Davenport's spell ABCDE, Because Eddy starts with an E? Also, Leo and Davenport have the same last initial. (Davenport, Dooley) *... That Mr. Davenport is a good martial artist? *... That Billy Unger voiced in a video game called Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception? *... That Marcus is Adam, Bree and Chase's bionic brother, which means he is also Davenport's nephew? *... That Kelli Berglund guest starred on an episode of Disney XD's'' Kickin' It'' called "The New Girl?" *... That Erin Unger, Billy Unger's sister, is in some of the Lab Rats episodes as an extra? *... That Spike gets madder and meaner in every season he appears in? *... That Spencer Boldman was in a movie called 21 Jump Street? *... That Billy Unger has a younger brother named Eric Unger and an older sister named Erin Unger? *... That Billy Unger and Kelli Berglund have done a TRYit! segment with a star from Kickin' It? *... That Kelli Berglund is close friends with Kickin' It's star: Olivia Holt and Billy Unger is good friends with Kickin' It's star: Leo Howard? *... That Billy Unger, Spencer Boldman, Kelli Berglund, and Tyrel Jackson Williams have all done a My Life segment and a Hot Seat on Disney XD? *... That Marcus is an android? *... That Garret Backstrom, who played Ethan dated JESSIE's Peyton List? *... That Kelli Berglund is starring in How To Build a Better Boy alongside A.N.T. Farm's China Anne McClain? *... That Spencer Boldman was featured in a DCOM called Zapped ''with Shake It Up's star Zendaya? *... That Kelli Berglund goes to the boys and girls club and teaches the boys and girls how to dance and just to hang out with them? *... That Bree Davenport is a Sagittarius, therefore, she was born between November 21-December 21? *... That Season 3 started February 17th 2014 and Season 4 will start March 18th 2015? *... That Marcus died in Bionic Showdown? *... That Adam, Bree and Chase's real father is Douglas? *... That Spencer Boldman guest starred on an episode of the Disney series ''JESSIE? *... That 2 holiday themed episodes premiered in Season 2? *... That Kelli Berglund and Tyrel Jackson Williams act, dance, and sing? *... That Lab Rats has a DVD called Every Family Has Its Glitches? *... That Douglas Davenport has returned in Season 3? *... That Adam's chip is red, Bree's is blue and Chase's is green? *... That the new villain with bionics is a billionaire named Victor Krane? *... That Season 3 premiered with a 1-hour episode? *... That the guy behind the mask is Victor Krane? *... That Billy Unger is in the movie The Lost Medallion: The Adventures of Billy Stone? *... That Madison Pettis, who plays Janelle, currently has a main role in the Canadian series Life with Boys? She also played Sophie Martinez, the eight year old daughter to President Martinez in the Disney Channel series Cory in the House? *... That Lab Rats been renewed for Season 4? *... That Bree destroys her bionic chip in Three Minus Bree? *... That the government finds out about the Lab Rats bionic secret in You Posted What?!? *... That the Lab Rats and Leo are relocated to the Davenport Bionic Academy? *... That Victor Krane had a new partner? *... That Douglas gave Leo bionics in You Posted What?!? * ... That Kelli Berglund went to Hawaii and New York? * ... That Lab Rats Season 1 and Season 2 is on Netflix and Season 3 will be added on March 5th? * ... That Leo Howard guest stars on an episode in Season 4? * ... That The Team falls apart in Rise of the Secret Soldiers? * ... That Leo gets a mission suit in Rise of the Secret Soldiers? * ... That Lab Rats will have a crossover with Mighty Med ''in Season 4? * ... That Sebastian turned evil at the end of Unauthorized Mission, which was the Season 3 finale? * ... That ''Lab Rats ''was renamed for Season 4 to ''Lab Rats: Bionic Island? * ... That Lab Rats: Bionic Island has a new theme intro? * ... That Douglas gives Leo a capsule for his bionic arm in Under Siege? * ... That Kerry Perry might have been arrested in Under Siege? Category:Trivia Category:Lab Rats